


stay awake

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can happen in one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay awake

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just a compilation of sleepy thominho fluffiness that i've written over the ages, edited to look like they all happened in the same night

Thomas stumbles into the room five minutes after Minho and trips over a stray shirt left on the floor.

"Clean it up," he mumbles automatically, then quite literally falls onto the bed.

"Ow," groans Minho, trying to wriggle his way out from underneath the smaller boy.

"How the hell did that hurt?" exclaims Thomas, suddenly awake. "I'm a head shorter that you!"

"You're heavyyyy."

"No, you're lazy."

"Is your definition of lazy effortlessly beating the school record of sprinting?"

Thomas opens his mouth, then closes it, searching for a witty answer.

"Yes," he says finally, fitting his head under Minho's chin and cuddling up against him.

"Thought so."

* * *

"Hey," Minho whispers, poking Thomas is the ribs.

Thomas groans and cracks his eyes open. "What?"

"Come over here."

"It's the middle of the night, Minho."

"Wow, Thomas. Your observational skills really are something."

"I'm tired, dude."

"And I'm cold. You stole the blankets, and I hereby condemn you to cuddling your freezing boyfriend until morning." 

"I can live with that punishment." Thomas smiles sleepily, and rolls himself over to the other side of the bed, dragging the stolen quilt behind him.

* * *

_Running._

_Running._

_Running.  
_

_A maze._

_Moving walls._

_Running._

_Strange, almost slug-like creatures with sharp blades dotted all over their fat bodies._

_A loud grinding._

_The maze is closing._

_He's trapped._

Minho forces himself awake. He's panting and shaking and sweating.

"Shhhhhh." A voice pierces his nightmarish haze. "Shhhhhh, Minho. It's okay. It was a dream. It's not real."

"T-thomas?" he whimpers, and sinks back onto the mattress.

"I'm right here." Thomas is running his hands through Minho's black hair, tracing soothing circles on his face and chest. "I'm here."

"Okay." He forces himself to breath normally. "I'm okay."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Wanna sleep." He smiles his crooked little smile, the one he saves for Thomas only.

"Okay. Come here." Thomas lies down and stretches out his arms, motioning for Minho to follow. Despite their size difference, Minho settles his head on Thomas' chest without crushing him. Thomas puts his arms around his boyfriend.

Minho falls asleep to the lullaby of Thomas' heart.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauties."

The shout comes from outside the room.

"Shut the hell up, Newt!" shouts Minho sleepily. "It's Saturday."

"Yeah, and we said we'd go to the library, remember?"

"Shit."

"Wazgoinon?" slurs Thomas, not entirely conscious.

"Newt just came a-bangin' on the door. Apparently, we said we'd go to the library with him."

"Mmf." Thomas rolls over.

"Wake up, Thomas!" shouts Newt. "Don't make me come in there."

"Are you sure you want to?" Minho replies grinning at the door.

"Wh-what?" stutters Newt.

"Well..."

Newt knows that tone of voice. He's had nightmares about that tone of voice. That tone of voice means _I could be joking. I might be joking, but do you really want to find out?_

"Damn it," he mutters. "I'm coming in whether you like it or not," he decides finally.

"With what?" Minho is confused for a moment, then remembers. "Oh right, I gave you a spare."

The lock clicks open and Newt barges in, squinty-eyed and tense in case he's immediately exposed to anything... _uncomfortable_. He relaxes after looking around the room through his eyelashes and seeing nothing dangerous.

When he turns his attention to the bed, he sees a black-haired grinning boy curled around the sleeping form of a smaller boy with messy brown hair (both clothed, thank god).

Newt sighs a little and smiles.

"I get it. Meet me there in an hour. Will that be enough to...do whatever you need to do?" His smile widens and Minho laughs. 

"See ya then!" 

Newt leaves them, locking the door behind him. 

* * *

 

"Thomaaaas," says Minho softly. "Wake up." He smooths down Thomas' messier-than-usual brown hair. 

He grumbles something intelligible and opens his eyes. "I thought I heard Newt." 

Minho bends down and kisses him. "That was half and hour ago." 

"Oh," is the reply when they break apart.

Thomas pulls Minho down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ok the end is a bit incomprehensible but i'm really tired so can i be excused?


End file.
